Auferstehung
by K.haosprinz
Summary: Der Meister des Todes zu sein musste doch für irgendwas gut sein... nicht wahr? Deutsche Übersetzung zu "Resurrection".


In just dem Moment, in dem Harry auf den unbeweglichen Körper vor sich starrte, machte er einen Schwur.

Er war umgeben von toten Menschen. Fremde, Freunde, _Familie_ , und sie waren umgeben von noch mehr Fremden, Freunden und _Familie_. Jetzt, wo dieser grausame Kampf gewonnen vorbei war, spürte er mehr Emotionen, als er benennen konnte, durch ihn hin durch fließen, sie überwältigten ihn, doch sein smaragdener Blick war fest auf den leblosen Körper vor ihm gerichtet. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er noch immer diese Art von Schmerz empfinden konnte, da seine Sinne sich aufgrund des Ansturms schon vor einer Weile der Taubheit ergeben hatten, aber offensichtlich tat er es.

 _Nicht er... nicht_ sie.

Er versuchte, die gequälten Schreie und Rufe, die ihn umgaben, ausuzublenden, als seine Augen das Schauspiel vor ihm wahrnahmen. Er spürte, wie Entschlossenheit alles andere vertrieb. Harry war sich sicher, dass er noch nie einen Menschen erblickt hatte, der so vollständig _gebrochen_ aussah. Er schlich sich unbemerkt davon, verließ die Halle und drehte sich auf der Stelle, nur Luft zurücklassend, als er mit einem lauten Knall verschwand.

* * *

Harry fand sich in einer Ecke eines großen Raumes wieder, der mit weinenden, jubelnden und schreienden Menschen gefüllt war. Er war froh, dass niemand ihn zu bemerken schien, während links und recht von ihm überall Menschen appartierten und disapparierten, und schweigend machte er sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Er schlug beinahe auf den untersten Knopf und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass der Lift ihn zu seinem Ziel brachte. Einen schnellen Desillusionierzauber auf sich selbst sprechend, eilte er durch das Labyrinth der Korridore, von denen er sich wünschte, dass sie ihm nicht so vertraut wären. Vorsichtig vermied er es, irgendwelchen Leuten über den Weg zu laufen, bis er sein Ziel erreichte.

Sich an den paar Zauberern und Hexen in dem Raum vorbeischleichend, begab er sich zügig zu einem Regal, die Ablenkung ausnutzend, die der Sieg das Ende des Krieges anbot. Er griff sich eines der Gerätschaften, stopfte es in seine Tasche, und machte sich schweigend wieder auf den Rückweg.

* * *

Harry fand sich in einem Haus wieder, welches er am Liebsten nicht wieder gesehen hätte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, als sei es der einzige Ort, an welchem er finden konnte, was er suchte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das, was er plante, in irgendeiner Weise klug oder sogar sicher war, aber etwas in ihm drängte ihn, weiter zu machen, und ließ ihn die Torheit und die möglichen Gefahren dieser Idee einfach vergessen. Denn letztlich waren die Dinge, die er sonst tat und getan hatte nichts anderes.

Er betrat den Raum, von dem er hoffte, dass er die Lösung für ihn bereit hielt, spielte mit dem Gerät, welches er gerade erhalten hatte, in seiner Tasche und hatte gerade mit der Arbeit begonnen, als etwas geschaft, das ihm ein trockenes Lächeln abrang. Diese Phase des Plans funktionierte. Schweigend beobachtete er den Neuankömmling, der ihm das Buch wegnahm, dass er gerade genommen hatte, und ihm stattdessen ein anderes anbot. Er erwiderte dies mit einem Daumen nach oben und begann zu lesen.

* * *

Verblüffung. Das wäre seine Antwort auf die Frage, was er dabei fühlte, dass sein Plan bisher makellos aufgegangen war. Zumindest, was die Ausführung anging. Harry hatte noch immer nicht gefunden, was er suchte, auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als sei er schon seit Wochen hier und inhalierte den alten Staub, während er durch noch ältere Bücher sah. Seine Begleiter fühlten sich genauso, aber jeder von ihnen war genauso entschlossen wie er selbst.

 _Natürlich sind sie das._

Den Kopf schüttelnd gab Harry das Buch zu einer der anderen Personen im Raum. Er ging zur Tür, schrieb etwas auf ein Blatt Papier, das neben ihr an der Wand befestigt war, und verließ den Raum. Er musste hier raus.

Er entschied sich dazu, rauszufinden, was Ron und Hermine so anstellten. Er hatte sie nicht mehr seit dem Tag nach dem Kampf vor drei Tagen gesehen.

* * *

Harry riss plötzlich die Tür auf und begegnete kollektivem Desinteresse. Er atmete schwer, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas, das ihm gerade nur nebenbei gesagt worden war, genau das war, was er suchte. Es waren nun weniger Menschen in dem Raum, doch keiner von ihnen schien über seinen Eintritt sonderlich verwundert. Tief einatmend ließer seinen Blick über jeden einzelnen wandern.

Sie hatten die Bücher, die sie zu dem Zeitpunkt gelesen hatten, als er gegangen war, beiseite gelegt und wanderten nun stattdessen durch die Gänge zwischen den Regalen. Sie suchten das Selbe wie er. Man könnte denken, zu wissen, was man suchte war besser, als es nicht zu wissen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es in diesem Fall einfacher gewesen wäre, einfach zufällig über die Lösung zu stolpern, anstatt gezwungen zu sein, nach einem bestimmten Buch zu suchen, das seit dutzenden von Jahren von keinem Menschen mehr gesehen worden war. Er schrieb zügig etwas auf das Pergament neben der Tür und macht sich auf den Weg zu einem der leeren Gänge. Jemand erschien zu seiner linken und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum nächsten.

* * *

Er erwachte mit einem Stöhnen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren, und wenn er abschätzte, wie sehr sein Rücken schmerzte, war er sich sicher, dass er schon eine ganze Weile auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Langsam setzte Harry sich auf und blinzelte, um seine Sicht dem spärlich erleuchteten Raum anzupassen. Die Kerzen waren beinahe verschwunden. Er musste für Stunden weggetreten gewesen sein.

Als er hörte, wie jemand etwa einen Meter neben ihm plötzlich einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug tat und Luft in ungenutzte Lungen zwang, riss er den Kopf herum.

„... was..."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie es möglich war, dass jemand so viel Freude und Schmerz gleichzeitig empfand, aber er tat es. _Es hat geklappt._

* * *

Einige Zeit später fand er sich auf der Couch sitzend wieder, in dem Raum, in welchem er mehr Stunden als Tage verbracht hatte. Sein Begleiter war verwirrt, blass und hatte Hilfe gebraucht, um die Treppen zu erklimmen.

„Was...", die Stimme war vor Nichtbenutzung kratzig, „... was ist passiert?"

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum, bevor sie an drei Gegenständen hängen blieben, welche er aus dem Keller wieder mit hochgebracht hatte. Er wandte sich zu der Person neben ihm um.

„Ich habe dich zurückgebracht", sagte er simpel.

Braune Augen starrten zurück, ohne zu verstehen. Harry lehnte sich zurück und beschwor zwei Gläser Wasser. Dies würde eine Weile dauern.

* * *

Harry beobachtete die Person, die in seiner Küche saß. Sie hatte einen Großteil ihrer Energie wieder zurück und verarbeitete die Umstände in einer Art, wie nur sie es konnten. Es war nun ein paar Tage her, und er dachte, die Zeit für die große Enthüllung sei endlich da.

„Bist du dir _sicher_ , dass wir uns verstehen?"

Die Person, die sehr entspannt wirkend auf dem Stuhl saß, winkte nur ab. Aber es war egal, wie sehr sie es versuchte, Harry konnte trotzdem die Nervösität, die Unruhe und die _Sehnsucht_ erkennen.

„Ich werde nicht 'rüber flohen, bis du mir das Okay gibst, hab's verstanden."

Er nickte. Machte schließlich keinen Sinn, erst eine Person von den Toten zurückzuholen, um dadurch einer anderen eine Herzattacke zu geben.

* * *

Als Harry elegant wie immer aus dem Kamin trat, schaffte er es eigentlich nur, direkt nach vorne und in die Person, die er hatte besuchen wollen, zu fallen.

„Harry! Was machst du hier?", sagte eine nicht-mehr-so-fröhliche-Stimme-wie-früher.

Fremde Arme hielten ihn aufrecht bis sein Kopf endlich aufhörte, sich zu drehen und er schaute in ein bekanntes Gesicht auf. Es war blass, mit gerötete Augen, die tief in den Höhlen lagen und dunklen Augenringen. Ein weiteres Mal fühlte er wahnsinnige Freude und Schmerz durch sich hindurch fließen, doch Harry stellte sich aufrecht hin und blickte in die matten Augen vor sich.

„Vertraust du mir?"

Augenbrauen zogen sich in Verwirrung zusammen.

„Sicher, aber was-"

„Vertraust du mir genug, dass ich dich nie, _niemals_ über das anlügen würde, was gleich passiert, und es alles real ist?"

Müde Augen starrten ihn an. Er sah beständig zurück, sein grüner Blick fest entschlossen. Nach einem kurzen Moment nickte die Person vor ihm, auch wenn sie noch immer unsicher war, was geschah.

Harry ließ seinen Blick für eine weitere Sekunde ruhen, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Wortlos nahm er etwas von dem Flohpuder neben dem Kamin, ging auf die Knie und steckte seinen Kopf just in dem Moment in die Flammen, in welchem sie grün wurden. Nur Sekunden später tauchte er wieder auf, sagte aber noch immer nichts.

„Was-"

„Hush. Gib ihm 'nen Moment."

 _Gib wem 'nen Moment?_

Ein oder zwei Minuten später loderte der Kamin erneut mit grünen Flamen auf und eine Person, von der er geglaubt hatte, sie nie wieder zu sehen, trat hervor.

* * *

Harry war der stille Beobachter, als Fred Weasley aus dem Flammen trat, wodurch das Gesicht seines Zwilling jegliche Farbe verlor. Er sah, wie George einen Schritt zurück tat, als ob er nicht glauben konnte, was er da sah, und krallte sich so stark an dem Tisch neben sich fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden.

Die Zwillinge starrten einander für einen Moment nur an, Fred wirkte recht zögerlich, während George den Eindruck machte, als würde er jede Sekunde kollabieren. Sein Mund bewegte sich, aber keine Töne verließen ihn. Harry sah, wie die braunen Augen kurz zu ihm flackerten, und erhob die Stimme.

„Er ist echt, George. Ich hab ihn zurückgeholt."

Grün traf Braun weiterhin ruhig, aufrichtig, und Harry sah, wie sich langsam Tränen in ihnen formten. George blickte zurück zu seinem Zwilling, der da stand und etwas verloren wirkte. Er konnte sehen, wie Tränen die haselnussbraunen Augen verließen, als er begann zu sprechen, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein gebrochenes Flüstern.

„ _... Fred._ "

Er erhielt ein kurzes Nicken und ein schiefes Grinsen als Antwort und anscheinend war das alles, was sie gebraucht hatten. Die Zwilling hechteten beinahe aufeinander zu und trafen sich in einer engen Umarmung, während Tränen ihrer beider Augen verließen.

Harry verließ geräuschlos den Raum, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen und Tränen vieler Dinge in den Augenwinkeln.

* * *

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit er in Georges _der Zwillinge_ Küche verbracht hatte, nur am Tisch sitzend und seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassend. Er konnte nicht anders, als an die _anderen_ Menschen zu denken, die eine zweite Chance auf das Leben genauso sehr verdient hatten. Aber wenn es eine Person gab, deren Tod die meisten Menschen schwer getroffen hatte, dann war es Freds. Er war sich sicher, die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben, warum konnte er die Tränen also kaum zurückhalten, wenn er nur daran dachte?

„Harry."

Er drehte den Kopf langsam in Richtung Ursprung der Stimme. Hinter ihm, im Türrahmen, standen die Zwillinge, ihre Augen rot und verquollen und wässrig aber _glücklich_ , und sie hielten einander fest, als hätten sie Angst, loszulassen. Als ob Fred sofort verschwinden würde, sollte er den Kontakt zu dieser seiner Welt verlieren. Harry würde lügen, wenn er sagte, er konnte das nicht verstehen.

Das nächste, was er wusste, war, dass zwei Leute ihn von seinem Stuhl und in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zogen.

„Du hast keine... _",_ die Stimme zitterte _,"..._ absolut _gar keine_ Ahnung, wie sehr ich – _wir_ dir danken..."

Und Harry spürte die letzten seiner Mauern einstürzen.

* * *

Ich bin nur mittelmäßig zufrieden mit dieser Übersetzung. Ich hatte im Original einige Stellen, die mit der englischen Sprache gespielt haben, wie nur sie es kann. Das ist hier verloren gegangen, hm.

Naja, was soll's.


End file.
